Legends of the Age
by moonlit.nocturne
Summary: Nato Kikome is the second student of Hiten, and has finally completed the final technique. She embarks on her own journey with the Sekihou Army, and creates her own identity as Sokusai after Souzou's death. Prequel to Tangled Web of Fate. Please R&R!
1. Prologue Part I: Time of the Sekihoutai

**Legends of the Age**

Original Story By: Nobuhiro Watsuki Fanfiction By: Jenniko-chan

**Part One: Time of the Sekihoutai**

**Prologue**

There was a flash. Master was coming at me with unimaginable speed. I could feel the impeding rushing sound of death emitting from his powerful figure. What was going on? The _Kuzu Ryu Sen_, one of the most ultimate techniques of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.. How could I surpass it? Did my life matter? Was I frightened? Was I trembling in fear? Was I frightened of the ultimate step of death this possessed Was I? No. I didn't want to die. My life, I couldn't just throw it away…what about all the training I had lived through, was it worthless? It hit me at the last second. I drew my sword with a technique I had never seen. And when I pulled forwards and used it, I fainted.

Master woke me up with a rough shake. Sitting up groggily, I put my hand to my neck gingerly, feeling the bandages' rough touch under my fingers.

"So, you figured it out at the last minute, eh? Not too bad. Now that you know how to use it, you've finished the Hiten Mitsurugi Style's teachings," he commented. "You okay?"

I groaned and sat up. "Ugh…my head is swirling, and I see stars. Other than that, I'm in shape."

"I didn't expect you to do so much. I was surprised." He showed me a large scar across his chest. "But since you're doing so well, after tonight, you're out of here."

"What! You're throwing me out already! How could you! Master!" I complained.

"Stop complaining. I don't keep children under my house for long. You just turned 14; you should be okay out there."

"But what am I supposed to do? I'm flat broke, you're cruel and probably won't lend me any money 'cause you need it for sake, so I'm screwed!" I exclaimed.

"You won't need money. Just protect others. You'll be fine," he said, taking a swig of sake. "And even if I am cruel doesn't mean you have to say it. Join the police or something."

I sighed. Standing up gingerly, I started towards the door.

"Leaving already?"

"No, just visiting before I leave," I replied, shouldering my bow and quiver.

I walked out the door and stared into the night. The stars shown brightly, twinkling innocently. I walked into the forest, towards the creek where I usually went to draw water. Staring down at the water, I smiled and wondered. There was a young boy named Kenshin who was an apprentice before me here. After I was with Master for four years, he left and went to seek and help innocent people. Quite an ambitious person, if you ask me. A stick cracked behind me. Immediately reaching inside my pocket, I withdrew a small dagger and threw it. I heard it hit wood.

"What the—Who the hell threw that!" a voice exclaimed.

"Who's there?" I asked sternly.

A young man, not yet twenty, stepped out of the woods. "Sorry if we startled you," he smiled, bowing. I stood up straight and reached for my sword.

"Introduce yourselves."

"Ah, yes. My name is Sagara Souzou, captain of the Sekihou Army, also known as the Sekihoutai. My legion…er…accidentally stepped off the main route, and well…"

"…got lost," I finished.

"How observant of you," Sagara stated modestly. "May I ask what your name is?"

"…Nato Kikome."

"Well then Nato-san, would you please tell us where we could camp?"

"Right here is a pretty good place. There's a creek and everything. I could bring you some food."

"That's alright. We have food, just not a good cook." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Heh. You can't really expect men to be fabulous cooks."  
_Yes they could. Kenshin wasn't all too bad himself. But Master on the other hand…_I thought, shaking my head. "I'll cook for you all. Don't worry; I won't poison your food or anything. But in return for the favor of letting you stay on Mitsurugi lands and cooking for the lot of you..." I hesitated. "…can I travel with your army after tonight? I finished the Mitsurugi teachings already, and my master's kicking me out of the house."

"Well, that's not very nice of him. But then again, you don't often meet young ladies who practice swordsmanship," he smiled nervously.

"I understand, but there are a couple women who have somewhat of… a fighting spirit in them…"

"And you just happen to be one of them. But it still is very uncommon to just let a random girl hop onto our army. What do you think?" he asked, turning to the rest of his group.

A little boy about nine or ten stood up. "Why in the world should we let a _girl_ come into the Sekiho Army! That's stupid; all the Sekihou warriors are MEN! She'll slow us down!"

"Sanosuke…"

"Slow you down…" I repeated slowly, partly amused, partly annoyed at the boisterous little boy. "Honestly, I don't really know how to explain this, but you don't look above ten to me. I'm fourteen, and have finished the Hiten Mitsurugi teachings, so really, I think you'd slow the army down more than I would. Sanosuke, was it? Mind if I call you Sano-chan? You're a lot more girly than I am."

"Look here, girl—"

"That'd be Nato-SAN to you."

"—you aren't like us!" Sano-chan argued. "The Sekihou army is supposed to be strong! Not weaklings like you!"

"If you knew in your ignorant head what the Hiten Mitsurugi Style was capable of doing, you really wouldn't have said that," I said dryly. "It was a pretty bad move."

"Hiten Mitsurugi…" Sagara said thoughtfully. "I've heard that somewhere…if I recall correctly, then that is also known as the Heaven's Assaliant Swordsmanship. A legendary technique, if I am correct."

"And where did you find that out? The Hiten Mitsurugi swordsmanship is not a very popular technique. Wherever you found that out was informative in the ways of the sword." I said.

"Yes, it was a very interesting book…" Sagara explained. "If you really study the Mitsurugi Style, the Sekihotai army will be extremely grateful of your assistance. That is, unless someone disagrees."

"I do," Sano-chan said automatically.

"Anyone other that Sanosuke?" Sagara smiled, determined to ignore him.

There were murmurs of agreement.

"I suppose that's settled then," he smiled again. "Welcome aboard, Nato-san."

I gingerly shifted my bow and quivers, I turned back towards home.

"If it doesn't bother you, would it be alright if we left tomorrow morning?" I asked. "I still have a few things to take care of."

"Not a problem," Sagara said. "We'll see you tomorrow, then."

I nodded and started back, pleased that I had somewhere to go.


	2. Chapter 1: The Sekihou Army

**Chp. 1: The Sekihou Army**

Giving my farewells to Master, and leaving with a hard rap on the head and: "When you come again, bring some sake", stuck in my brain, I left with the Sekihoutai Army. Sagara Souzou was a kind and generous man, as were the whole army…well, except for Sano-chan. He seemed so ever reluctant to let me in the Sekihoutai. I also met a young boy near Sano-chan's age, name Katsu. He was very skilled with guns, a weapon that I choose to avoid. Guns, in my opinion, took too much advantage of the opponents range and wouldn't be an honorable weapon unless the other was using a gun as well. On the first afternoon that I joined, we entered the city Kyoto.

"Hey! It's Kyoto!" Captain Sagara smiled. "So we weren't too far away after all!"

"You're saying that Kyoto was your destination?" I asked.

"Indeed it was," a member of the Sekihou answered. "That is…until we got lost because _someone_ got us off the road." He looked at the captain.

"Haha," Sagara laughed weakly. "My mistake. But now that we're here anyway, let's enjoy ourselves and relax! I heard there's a festival tonight; I would be happy that we could take some time and have a good nice cup of sake or something…"

The other members shook their heads. We strolled down the hill to the city, the Sekihoutai members in their red vests and black outfit, and me in a light blue upper robe and a dark blue leggings. Sagara had told me that there were spare uniforms as soon as they reached their head quarters.

As we arrived at the Sekihoutai station, Sagara led me to my room and gave me a Sekihou uniform. I kicked him out of the room with a polite, "Thank you" and looked at the uniform. It was around my size, so I undressed and checked the bandages around my chest. They were still tight. I readjusted them and put on the outfit. Tying the red ribbon in my hair, I looked in the mirror. My long black hair stood out in a high ponytail, and even tied up, it reached beyond my waist. I opened the door and left.

"You look good in that uniform," Sagara commented at me when I came out. "It looks great!"

"Thank you," I said quietly. I readied myself to go outside. It was already evening, and the lanterns outside the station flickered silently.

"Are we going now?" Katsu asked.

"I suppose so," Sagara answered. "Well, let us depart."

The group walked towards the main street, chatting cheerfully and without any kind care in the world. I walked without a word.

"Why so silent, Nato-san?" Sagara questioned.

"She's just scared to be in the Sekihou Army with all the big people and all," Sano-chan grinned. "Better back out now while you have the chance."

I whipped around. Signaling Sano-chan to stand in front of me, he looked at me with a questioning look. He stood in front of me. I whipped my leg around, slamming it into Sano and as he flew up, kicked with my other leg to send him forward. He slammed onto the ground with a thud.  
"Next time you want to say something, you might want to think twice about what's gonna come out of your damn mouth," I said coolly.

"Nato-san…that could have done critical damage…" Sagara said reproachfully. He walked over and inspected Sano. I seemed to have hurt his forehead and stomach. I hadn't kicked on his head; he had probably scraped it when he slid on the ground. His stomach on the other hand…was my doing. Not that I didn't regret it. I just felt that I shouldn't be any more trouble to Sagara. I reached inside the pocket of the red vest and pulled out two containers, one of powdered herbs and the other with water. I tossed them over to Sagara.

"Apply it to his head; it should stop the bleeding. The stomach, I can do nothing about. He won't be able to eat for a few hours," I said. "At least he's not out."

Sagara nodded and wet a bandage that a member had given him. Wrapping the herbs in the bandage, he wrapped it around Sano-chan's head.

"There. You should be alright, Sanosuke."

"Of course I'm alright! I can't let myself be beaten up by a _girl_. That's a disgrace!"

"You might want to note the fact that even though I was the one that injured you, that medicine is made painstakingly from my hands. You should be grateful that you're not injured any worse."

Katsu sniggered. Sagara stood up.

"Well, now that this little commotion is over, why don't we head over to the festival? It's getting around evening," he commented.

"We walked over to the center of town where most of the people were. Most women were gasping at the way I dressed, with the red Sekihou ribbon in my hair and the sword by my side. I ignored them. Sagara, however, seemed to notice.

"You aren't bothered?"

"By what?"

"The comments and stares they are firing at you."

"I can't say I'm not used to it. Master sent me down here to fetch him some sake once in a while. I always made sure to get a lot; I hate it down here. It's so noisy and the way I'm dressed is considered intolerable."

"Is that why you don't talk often?"

"I don't really know. There's just not much I want to say. When I'm around new people I don't talk much."

"So is the army considered new to you?"

"Pretty much. That Sano-chan is alright, I suppose. Just annoying."

Sagara chuckled. We arrived at the a restaurant. Sagara booked a table that was upstairs and the army sat down. I unhooked my sword and sat in the corner, placing my sword beside me. I gazed over the crowd below, making sure nothing escaped my eye. A sway of red hair in a high ponytail. I stared. Kenshin?


	3. Chapter 2: Kenshin Oncemore

**Chp. 2: Kenshin Once More**

That sway of red hair brought back old memories. Kenshin, that child who seemed to be the most cheerful child on earth, with not a care in his heart except to protect others. Master had disapproved of this, saying that it was not important at the moment, and that his training came first. I, however, admired his daring to stand up to Master and say what he truly believed. I stared harder at the person who I thought was Kenshin. Sagara noticed me staring out the window.

"Do you recognize someone?" he asked mildly.

"I think so."

"Why don't you go met him? The meal will be served in half an hour or so."

I nodded and prepared to leave. The men beside me started to move to let me out.

"No, that's not necessary," I said. Grabbing my sword, I leaped out the window and landed swiftly in the midst of the crowd. Scanning the tops of the heads, I searched for a glimpse of red hair. No sign. I ran deeper into the midst of people, looking frantically for Kenshin. I spotted him by a stand, looking carefully at the crowd. I pushed my way to him, finally standing in front of him. He looked up.

"Kenshin?" I asked.

"Hm?" he stared at me. "Kikome!"

"It's been ages! How have you been?" I exclaimed.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Um…I know you don't really know about this, but let me just say that this isn't the best time to catch up. My job and position…it's dangerous to talk to me like this."

"But it's been years!"

"Look, Kikome—I really can't allow you to talk to me, I—"

"Kenshin!"

A bearded man came out of a shop, looking for Kenshin. He spotted him, and walked towards him, leading another man behind him. I recognized him immediately. It was Katsura, leader of the Imperialist Armies and in a very high rank. I got the gist of why Kenshin had said it was dangerous to talk to him. Kenshin had to be a hired assassin or bodyguard. I took a step back, narrowing my eyes. Turning to leave, I said to Kenshin,

"It's good to see you well for the first time in quite a while. I'll be departing now. Excuse me."

"Wait, you!"

I turned around.  
"Yes?"

"How do you know Kenshin?" Katsura asked sternly.

"We are simply childhood friends, nothing more," I answered. "There is nothing dangerous to the subject."

"I see…"

"I beg your pardon, but I must leave," I said, bowing.

I nodded to Kenshin, and left towards where the Sekihoutai were.

_What a waste of time,_ I thought angrily. _The first time I see Kenshin in like three years, and he's a hired assassin. Where'd his dream of becoming a defender of the innocent go? If Master heard about this, I'm not sure if he'd be happy or not. _

I climbed the stairs of the restaurant, just in time of seeing the food being brought. Sagara noticed me come in.

"Nato-san! You're just in time. We've just started."

I sat down, took my bowl of stew and ate silently. Sagara seemed to notice.

"Is something wrong? Did you catch up with your friend?"

"I'm not sure if he's my friend or not," I replied dully. "I haven't seen him since he left Master, which was three years ago, and now when I see him, he's most likely a hired assassin. I thought of bodyguard, but why would he say his work was dangerous when all he was doing was protecting Katsura?"

"Katsura?" Sagara said abruptly. His face darkened. "That's odd. I didn't think he was around the area."

"Well, I don't want to see him," I commented lightly. "When I saw Kenshin's eyes, they were a lot harder than before. And there's something different about the way he talks. It's like his body matures, but his mind is as childish as ever. It hasn't aged since he left Master."

"We won't be seeing Katsura anytime soon," Sagara assured. "None of us like him that much either."

I nodded, finishing up my dinner and putting my bowl down.

"Is that all you'll eat?" Sagara inquired.

"I don't have much of an appetite right now," I answered, resting my head on my hand. I looked carefully out the window, the festival lights twinkling brightly.

_Oh well,_ I thought. _It's not like I desperately needed to see him. It's best not to cause Captain Sagara much trouble. I think it's best to stay in the shadows and wait for the time to come. _I looked at Sagara out the corner of my eyes. _He's quite a good man…_


	4. Chapter 3: Admitted Feelings

**Chp. 3: Admitting Feelings**

It had been a month since I saw Kenshin at the festival. He crossed my mind once in a while, which always left me pondering on the same question: _Why had he become an assassin without a question?_ The Kenshin I remembered always had a smile on his face, or if he was mad, the largest and most protesting mouth in the world. I kept all the thoughts in my head to myself, trying not to be much trouble. Sagara constantly kept me in touch of the Sekihoutai's plans and ambitions, and that was to gather soldiers from the farms using the government's pledge of a tax cut as the bribe. I really didn't think the government in the middle of the Revolution was very trustworthy, especially the Tokugawa Government. But Sagara was a trustworthy man, and I didn't think that he would lie about these things.

Sano-chan had become a little nicer, being a little humbled by the kicks I gave him at the festival. He and Katsu invited me to go fishing with them one day.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Katsu pleaded.

"Yeah, couldn't you come?" Sano-chan asked alongside Katsu.

"I don't know…"

"Please?" Katsu tried again.

"Uh…alright," I consented.

"Yes! Now I can push you in the water and get you back for the festival!" Sano-chan cheered.

"You know what?" I snapped, my good and patient mood gone. "I am going as a supervisor, and if you do anything fishy, I'm gonna dump you into the pond and drown you so that the fish can poke those annoying eyes of yours out! And that's not an empty threat, you hear, Sanosuke-chan!"

"Y-yeah, I hear you…but could you stop it with the 'chan' thing? Katsu always teases me about it," Sano-chan pleaded.

"No."

"And besides, Sano, you deserve it after what you said to her on her first day," Katsu grinned, taking two fishing poles and waving to Sagara. "You know you should respect elders, even if it is a girl, and you have to admit, she's a lot better in combat than you are."

"She is not!"  
"Not meaning to brag or anything, but I have a tiny feeling that I am," I said, following the two of them.

"No one asked you, you manly-girl!"

That just crossed the line. I unhooked my bow, making sure Sagara was out of sight, and slammed it hard onto Sano's head. He fell to the ground, a huge bump growing on the top of his head.

"I'll have you know that there are probably many more 'manly-girls' out there in the world other than me. At least a lot more than some 'girly-guys', like you," I said coolly.

"Uh, Kikome-san, I have a small feeling he can't here you," Katsu stated weakly.

"That just gives me more work to do," I sighed. "Good thing Captain Sagara didn't see." I grabbed the neck of Sano's shirt and started dragging him after Katsu. Hearing my comment, Katsu grinned.

"You think very highly of him, don't you?" Katsu asked.

"You couldn't have picked a worse example," I answered. "This moron brought the doom on himself."

"No, not Sanosuke!" Katsu laughed weakly. "I meant Captain Sagara."

"What!"

"Don't act stupid, Kikome-san. I watch the captain while the meetings are progressing, and when he calls on you, you always give the most simple and direct answer possible," Katsu answered lightly.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I pouted.

"You see? With Sano and the rest of the army, you say your full opinion. And I see you thinking really hard at meal times; often you glance at Captain Sagara, obviously thinking that what you would do would be in his benefit or not."  
"That still doesn't prove anything."

"You'll see," Katsu smiled slyly. "He'll fall for you eventually. You don't see it, but I do. I thought of telling Sanosuke, but—"

"Don't you dare tell what you think to anyone, you hear?" I said angrily. "Not that it's true, but there could be a rumor, and if there is, I'll know who to beat up like Sano-chan."

"Too late," Sano-chan's voice stated evilly. "I heard everything."

"WHY YOU—!"

Sano-chan pried away my fingers and stood up. "I heard every little thing Katsu said. What will Captain Sagara think?"

"Say one word and that bump on your head will become ten times larger than what it is already."

"You want to fight?" Sano-chan sneered. "I'll make you a deal. I'll duel you, just swords. But since you're older than me, I get to attack you first, and you can't attack me until I swipe. But you can't move while I attack."

"Sanosuke! That's a lose-lose situation for her!"

"That's the point," Sanosuke grinned triumphantly. "Captain Sagara will kick you out."

"First of all, what Katsu is saying is completely false, but you're probably not going to believe me. Second of all, I think you are the dirtiest duelist in the world, and probably not worth my time. However, since I worry about my reputation in this army, I'll agree to your circumstances. But what I'm saying is that I don't think Sagara will kick me out for a foolish reason as that. So if I win, then you won't tell anyone. If you win, then you can tell all the people you like. And if either breaks a rule of this contract, then the other can beat the crap out of them. First to get wounded loses. Is that satisfactory?" I asked dully.

"You bet. Here I come!" Sano-chan charged at me. He, being an amateur swordsman, was unaware of the clear path of the his blade. I unbuckled my sword and blocked with the sword in the sheath at the last minute.

"Hey, you cheated!" Sano-chan yelled.

"I did not," I retorted ignorantly. "My feet didn't move at all."

Sano looked down at my feet and frowned. I grinned inside. The little boy was completely helpless.

"Shall we continue?" I asked, drawing out my sword from it's sheath.

"N-no, I won't say a-a thing," Sano-chan stammered.

"You'd better not," I snarled. "That's a forfeit, so I win. _Not one word, Sano-chan_."

"S-sure…"

We came to the small lake. Katsu baited out his fishing line, showing Sano-chan what to do. I leaned on a tree, thinking.

_Great, now I'm thinking about it,_ I grumbled. _Captain Sagara is just the captain, there's nothing more to it. Besides, it's only been a month or so…AGH! This isn't getting anywhere! _I sighed deeply, trying to sort things out. _I think Captain Sagara is a good man and all, but…_ I glanced at Katsu and Sano-chan, Sano-chan dropping the second fish in a row. Katsu groaned. _…what am I feeling? This feeling, it's as if…I attracted to him or something._

"Agh, dammit!" I yelled in the middle of nowhere, standing up and stringing my bow. Katsu and Sano-chan stared at me. "This is all your fault! I can't think straight!"

I notched three arrows at the same time and fired it at a tree. They struck the target and sank inside the wood.

"What are you two staring at me for?" I snapped, stringing another two arrows. "Keep fishing; I'm not gonna hurt you two anytime soon!"

"Any…time…soon?" Katsu stuttered weakly. "How about not hurting me at all?"

"Just keep fishing!"

I frowned in frustration as I chose farther targets and started hitting them harder. Half an hour or so passed as I kept targeting and firing, each shaft sinking deeper into the wood than the first.

"Ok, I guess that's enough," Katsu nodded approvingly at the pile of fish they had caught. "I caught most of them, but I guess that's alright."

"Shut up, Katsu," Sano-chan growled. "This was my first time."

"Well, if you didn't keep on yelling and complimenting yourself when you caught one, you would have caught more," Katsu teased.

"Gather your materials," I commanded, "and wait. I have to get my arrows."

I headed towards the trees and started pulling out my arrows from the tree trunks.

_Now, we've got to go back to camp,_ I sighed, finishing up and starting to follow Katsu and Sano-chan. _And then, I'm going to end up all light-headed in front of the Captain. I'm _not _going to screw anything up for him. I'll just act normal…so what's called NORMAL! I'm NOT normal! If I was normal, I wouldn't even be out here right now. _I sighed, readjusting the weight of my bow and quiver on my shoulder. Katsu led us back to camp, and ran towards Captain Sagara, Sano-chan right at his heels. They showed him the fish that they caught.

"Look at this one, Captain," Katsu said excitedly. "It's really big, isn't it? I caught it! Sanosuke would have caught three, but he let go of two because he was praising himself on how good he was."

"Shut up Katsu," Sano-chan snapped, embarrassed. "It was my first time."

"It's alright, Sanosuke," Sagara smiled. "Everyone has their own mistakes and first times. It's quite understandable."

"See, Katsu," Sano-chan bragged, "even the captain thinks it's alright."

"Not if you compliment yourself every single time," Katsu muttered under his breath, laying down the fish and poles and heading towards his gunpowder equipment.

"Are you working _again_!" Sano-chan groaned. "I want someone to talk to!"

"Why not talk to Nato-san?" Sagara suggested. "Katsu has work to do."

"I think I'll pass," I said shortly, turning to the inside of camp. "I'll go prepare dinner."

"Why don't you go help her?" Sagara said. "It'll be a good experience, Sanosuke."

"Are you kidding?" Sano-chan replied dumbly. "Cooking's for women."

"That's not too true," I mentioned, picking up their fish and heading towards the pot. "My friend was quite a good cook if you ask me. He left quite a while ago though."

"Because he was a girl, more or less," Sano-chan grumbled. "Captain, why do I have to follow her?"

"Because," Sagara beckoned to Sano-chan and whispered something in his ear. I rolled my eyes and started boiling the already prepared water. Scaling the fish with a knife, I put it in the pot and started stewing it. I added some vegetables and waited for the bubbles to appear to add some more things. Sano-chan walked over to me.

"So what did Captain Sagara say?" I questioned dully, not looking up.

"Not much; he just wanted me to take over so you could take a walk with him," Sano-chan smirked.

I stared at him. "You do realize that if you cook, the whole army will die?"

"Shut up; you just don't want to admit the fact that you're in _love_ with Captain Sagara."

I picked up my bow and raised it threateningly over Sano-chan's head. "Wasn't the deal that you wouldn't say anything about that?" I said, eyes flashing.

"Ok, ok, I won't say anything! But the Captain does want you to go on a walk with him."

I glanced over at Sagara. He caught my eye and smiled, beckoning with his hand to come with him. I sighed and stood up.

"Sano-chan, put the other vegetables in after the water boils."

"Uh…sure, no problem."

I walked towards Sagara, shouldering my bow and quiver.

"Glad you decided to come with me," Sagara smiled warmly.

"I just hope Sano-chan doesn't burn down the whole camp…or at least tries not to," I replied, walking beside him. "Where are we going?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you if you wanted to spar with me," Sagara admitted. "There is an empty field by; it's a good place to spar."

"It'd be my pleasure."

"That's great; I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I."

Sagara drew his sword and positioned himself.

"Just because you _are_ a girl doesn't mean I'll be going to be easy on you," he commented. "After all, I _am_ the captain of the Sekihoutai."

"I'm glad you aren't going easy," I answered, drawing my own sword. "It's good to know that someone doesn't lighten up just because of their opponent's gender."

"I'm the challenger, so here I come, Nato-san." Sagara sped off the ground at me, sword out. His mood was never changing, still the same, graceful smile on his face as he thrust his sword. I blocked quickly, flipped over him and swiped. He dodged and went head on, getting a little faster . I stood where I was until I sensed him behind me, then called upon the Hiten Mitsurugi's god-like speed and went quickly behind him. I lunged at him and caught him off guard. Sagara took a step back and blocked quickly, trying to get the gist of what I was doing. Regaining his balance, he struck down from above. I thrust out my sword and barred it. He leaned closer and stared at me.

"W-what's up with you staring at me like that?" I stammered, trying to keep his sword away from my range.

"But you're so beautiful, I can't help but stare," was his calm reply.

He leaned a little closer and placed his warm lips on mine. I dropped my sword. Sagara sheathed his without moving his lips and drew me closer to him. I found myself resting upon his warm chest, his kiss so blissful and warm.

"You know, I always thought you were different from every other girl I've seen," he breathed, resting his head on my shoulder. "You're so much more…serene. Ever since I saw you, you were so attractive." His arms closed firmly around my waist.

"Uh…Captain…"

"Call me Souzou."

"Uh…right," I stuttered. "Souzou, uh…"

"What?"

"Um…I guess I'm really attracted to you, perhaps in the same way," I said really quietly. "I never really realized it, until today, when I went fishing with Katsu and Sano-chan. Katsu mentioned it, and I didn't know it at first."

"Hah, that's what Katsu said to me a few days ago."

"He…he WHAT!"

"No so loud, Kikome," Souzou smiled, calling me by my first name. "He didn't want me to tell you."

"Oh, that little jerk."

Souzou chuckled and wrapped me in his arms harder and closer to him, as if he was afraid I would leave. I relaxed and rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes and listening to his heart beating in a slow, steady rate.

"Congratulations, Captain!" a voice from the bushes sounded. Souzou released me suddenly.

"Wha—what's going on?" I stammered, face flushed and beet red.

"Relax, it's just Katsu and Sanosuke," reassured Souzou. "You two, come out already!"

"Well, uh…" Katsu came out first, followed by Sano-chan. "I don't know if we should come too close, Captain."

"Why?" Souzou inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, uh...Kikome-san? Are you ok?" Katsu stammered, shrinking away from me.

"I AM GOING TO _KILL_ YOU TWO!"


	5. Chapter 4: Love and Sorrow

**Chp 4: Love and Sorrow**

"Kikome," said Souzou. "Your birthday is coming up. 15 years old?"

I nodded, cleaning my sword with a cloth.

"What do you want?" he asked, sitting behind me.

I leaned on him, admiring the rays of light reflecting off the sword.

"Nothing much; my life's good. Sword's good too; not gonna ever rust."

"What about a kimono?" he suggested mildly.

I sheathed the sword. "Never worn one in my life, and I don't plan to."

"Well, maybe it's time to get you one," he said. "Every woman should wear one once in a while."

I sighed. "Wearing one will make me feel too…I dunno, girly?"

"Yeah, Kikome is too much of a tomboy to wear a kimono like other pretty girls," Sano-chan's jeering voice said, his head poking from under Souzou's arm around me.

"Hello, Sano-chan," I greeted, banging his head lightly with my sword. "And you too, Katsu," I added as Katsu appeared beside us.

"So what do you think, boys?" Souzou asked. "Do you think Kikome should get a kimono?"

"Yeah, we've never seen her in one," Sano-chan said.

"And you never will," I said, standing up and sliding my sword in my belt. "I'm turning 15 in two weeks; I have a lot to do then, so I'm afraid I can't go choose one out."

"That's alright," Souzou smiled. "I'll just go choose one out for you; I tend to have a good taste for women's clothes."

"I'm fine, Souzou," I said in a strained smile. "I don't really need it."

"But you want it," he said happily, standing up and walking with me, Sano-chan and Katsu behind him. "It's okay, I'll get it for you."

"Seriously, Souzou, I don't _want_ it," I growled.

"Okay, okay, fine," he said reluctantly. "But I'll get you _something_."

"What?"

"You'll see." And that was the end of the conversation.

Two weeks passed by fairly quickly. I didn't care about my birthday too much, but I couldn't help wondering what Souzou was going through the trouble of getting for me. I brushed the thought aside and kept working hard with the rest of the Sekihotai. That day, however, Souzou came up to me with something behind his back.

"Something wrong, Souzou?" I asked.

"Of course not; I just couldn't wait to give you your present, so here it is," he smiled, throwing a sword.

I caught it and unsheathed it. The blade glistened brightly, it's tip sharp and well-crafted. I flipped it in the air and caught it. It was light and swift, easy to wield.

"It's beautiful," I said breathlessly. "Where in the world did you get it?"

"Let's just say I paid a visit to Shekku Arai and he crafted a very nice sword for me," he said with a wink. "I'm glad you like it."

"Shekku Arai? The famed swordsmith of the age?" I asked, still admiring the sword in the sunlight.

"Mm."

I sheathed the sword and hooked my arms around Souzou's neck.

"Thanks so much," I said. He wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling my neck.

"Your welcome," he replied. "But that's only one of your presents. The other one's in my tent. Why don't we go get it?"

"Uh…I guess."

I followed him to the tent. He went inside and came out with a rectangular box in his hand.

"Souzou, you didn't…" I stared at the box, understanding what was going on.

"Yes I did," he said cheerfully, opening the box. "It's time you started wearing a kimono, Kikome, especially if you haven't worn one in your life."

"Souzou, you weren't supposed to," I said, staring at the kimono. It was dark red, long at the end and sleeves.

"It doesn't really matter," Souzou shrugged. "I thought it matched the Sekihotai uniform, so maybe it'd look good with your ribbon."

I frowned. "It wasn't really a good idea. I don't even know if I'll wear it."

"That's alright; I thought you should at least have one."

"…Thanks, Souzou."

"It's not a problem."

I snuck in my tent, making sure no one saw me. Seeing that no one was near by, I carefully opened the box and looked at the kimono.

_It's a shame to let something as pretty as this go to waste,_ I thought slowly. _Maybe…just this once…_

I looked beyond the tent curtain for any shadows. No one was passing by. It wouldn't hurt to just try it on…

I carefully dressed out of the Sekihoutai outfit and into the kimono, tying the bow tightly in the back. I undid the ribbon in my hair, letting it fall gently over my shoulders. Digging into my bags, I found a small mirror and removed the cloth covering it. Not really much to see…the mirror was too small.

"It looks great on you," a voice said behind me. I fell headfirst in surprise. Regaining myself, I turned around to see Souzou leaning against the pole of the tent.

"Souzou!" I exclaimed.

"See, I knew you couldn't resist the temptation of trying it on," he said, closing his eyes. "Choosing one out was worthwhile after all. You are so predictable. I followed you and saw you sneaking in your tent, and I knew that you were going to try it on."

"So, did you by any chance see me changing?" I asked evenly, trying to keep myself under control.

"Heh, of course not," Souzou said nervously. "I'm not that bad."

"I'm sure you're not," I said in the same tone. "Now go away; I'm gonna change back."

"Why not wear it a little longer?" he suggested.

"No thank you," I said shortly.

He sighed, resigned, and left the tent. I dressed back into my uniform and cautiously wrapped the kimono in a cloth, leaving it for me to take later. Fastening both swords to my belt, I exited the tent and headed to the fire, starting to cook.

_I'm not going to wear that kimono ever again_, I thought. _I just wanted to try it on…maybe because I haven't really worn one before. Stupid Souzou…_ I linked my arms around my knees and smiled, careful not let anyone see me. _But I guess it was for the best…_ A tint of pink reached my cheeks.

Fifteenth birthday signified a full year with the Sekihoutai. It was evening, and the sun had set faster than normal. I couldn't help get the feeling that something was wrong. The wind blew harshly, contrasting greatly to the gentle breeze of the afternoon. I carried a small bag over my shoulder, inside was the kimono that Souzou had bought. The army was on the road back to Kyoto, when Souzou spotted something in the midst of the wind.

"Hm…it looks like someone's coming. Perhaps a message?" he suggested with a light shrug of his shoulder.

The figure on the horse galloped nearer, stopping in front of the army. He had whitish hair and a stern face.

"Souzou Sagara, captain of the first unit of the Sekihou Army, I presume," he addressed without a bow.

"Yes, I am," Souzou bowed respectfully. "May I help you?"

"I am Shindou Tatewaki, and I have orders from the government general. Follow me," he commanded, steering his horse towards a campsite in the distance.

"Government general?" I murmured under my breath. "That's odd…"

Souzou turned to me and smiled. "It'll be fine. Come on, Kikome." He tugged my sleeve gently. I walked with him to the campsite, the feeling growing stronger as the wind stopped blowing abruptly, hushed as death. Death…

"I come with direct orders from the government general," Shindou said imperiously. "The Tokugawa government is ashamed that a false army, calling themselves the Sekihoutai, has been spreading rumors that the government would halve taxes. Is that right, Souzou Sagara?"

"False?" I said, shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"That's impossible," Katsu argued. "We were taking direct orders from the government general himself!"

"Yeah!" Sano-chan agreed. "That's a lie, you big—"

Souzou silenced him with an authoritative gesture of his hand. He closed his eyes calmly, then reopened them.

"It never had really occurred to me that this would happen," he stated coolly. "But now that I think about it, it was obvious. It seems that the government has been having financial problems lately, and cannot hold up to the promise that they told the citizens of Japan. So they decided to hold the Sekihoutai Army responsible, framing them as a _false_ army to cover up their problems. To them, the Sekihou Army was nothing but _pawns_ in the playing field. Am I right, Shindou-kun?"

"Heh, even if you were right, Sagara, it wouldn't matter," he said evilly. "Because you all are going to die tonight!"

He raised his hand, and with a hidden dagger, slit the curtain behind him, which revealed hundreds of armed gunmen. I took a step back. The fire in front of us had lost its warmth, its comfort. The air around us had become deathly still, no movement, no breeze. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't…just a dream. But it was. The scene was painfully real. The still air, the motionless wind, all of it, was a living nightmare.

Then the command came, like a bullet whistling in the wind. "_Fire._"

The army regrouped in front of us. I drew my bow and notched three arrows, shooting with impeccable aim. We wouldn't last long, that was a fact. Souzou had drawn his sword, slicing what he could. The bodies of our members fell, still, in front of us, bullets protruding from their chests.

Souzou staggered back, hit by three bullets. I silently helped him stand up as the other remaining members formed another wall to give us time. Grabbing Sano-chan's hand, and with the help of other members, we went into the forest. The ground was no longer green, or brown. It ran red, licking the blood of the Sekihou army into its grasp. I grimaced and shifted Souzou's arm around me as Sano-chan took his other arm. Katsu was no where to be seen. The members that had been with us had bided us time by holding up the gunmen. I staggered forwards, only greeted by a cliff. Dead end.

"Go, both of you," I heard Souzou manage to say.

"You've got to be kidding," I growled, placing him gently on the ground and drawing my bow. "I'm not about to leave any time soon. If you're about to die, then I'll make sure that you won't die by some damn government dogs who can't keep their word. You go, Sano-chan."

"You're out of your mind!" Sano-chan protested. "I'm dying here with the Sekihoutai too! If we die, then, I'll die as well."

"Go!" I urged, releasing my arrows. "Stop being plain stupid and jump! You'll survive! Hurry up and jump!"

"I won't!" he exclaimed, a panicking look in his eyes. "Stop being bossy! I can fight! I am part of the Sekihoutai too!"

"Stop being noble, Sagara Sanosuke!" I yelled, firing my last arrow. He stopped. "I know you don't have a last name, so you'll take Sagara! You've got to live! Hurry!"

"But…"

"If you don't, who will be the survivor of the _true_ Sekihoutai?" I demanded.

"I…"  
Souzou made one gathered gesture and pushed him off the cliff, down to the water below. I knew he would be alright. Souzou did it for my same reasons. Spotting some soldiers, I cursed and drew my sword, stabbing it into the ground.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style! _Do Ryu Sen_!" A blow of wind erupted from the ground and in to the gunmen. There were so many…when had they multiplied? Shindou came walking out, smirking.

"It's useless," he sneered. "We'll let the boy go because he won't survive anyways. But you two…you could…and ruin the government!" He signaled the gunmen to fire again. I felt a bullet lodge into my shoulder, another into my right leg. The gunmen loaded their guns again, preparing to fire. I felt someone tug my shoulder. Turning, I saw it was Souzou, staggering back on his feet.

"S-Souzou," I stammered. "Come on, we can jump…"

He shook his head and drew his sword. "You know I won't survive, Kikome. I'll die either way. You can live though."

"I won't go without you," I said firmly, positioning myself. "And if I die, I'll be sure to drag this Shindou down with me."

"Go." One word, said so firmly, so defiant. It meant everything.

"You can live," he smiled calmly. "So jump. Live…" He pushed me slightly, and I lost my balance. "…and love again…"

_Live…and love again…_

"SOUZOU!"

I felt myself hit the icy cold water, washing over me. That was it…

My fifteenth birthday…a cold, windy night…the afternoon and evening had been normal enough. But that night, that time, became the worst night of my life, and those words…they stuck in my head forever, and I knew they would, until the day I died…


	6. Epilogue

(VERY LONG) **Epilogue**

Souzou...Souzou? Where are you? I can't hear you, can't hear your breathing…what's wrong?

I snapped my eyes open, breathing hard. I was in a small room, surrounded by pottery. Such a sight confused me until I sat up and looked around. A man wearing a white cloak with red borders was sitting near the fire, heating some more clay.

"Finally awake, apprentice?" he smirked, turning around.

"Master!" I said breathlessly. "How…how did I get here?"

"I had a doctor bandage your wounds," he answered. "I found you on the side of the river where I went to draw water. Sure surprised me. Never expected to see you again."

"…"

"So since I paid for your medical expenses, and watched after you since last night, you owe me a couple of things," he said, smirking again. "Go to town and get me some sake. I ran out."

I remained silent as I slipped on my shoes, gingerly balancing myself on my right leg. It had been bandaged tightly and into a splint, so it didn't hurt that badly. My shoulder was stiff and hard to move, but since it was in the left shoulder, I should be able to wield a sword.

"Oh, and Kikome." I stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"What happened to that Sagara that you went with? I thought he would take good care of you," he commented. "And what's up with the red kimono? I'd never thought you'd buy one."

"…Master, where are the other sets of clothes?" I asked. He pointed to a pile near the bed. I took a pair of robes and went outside. "I'll change, then go to town and find you the newspaper; you'll understand everything once you read it."

Taking the money and both swords, I changed in the forest quickly and walked down to the city slowly. I could hear the ringing comments of the citizens in my head. Two men's conversation I heard in particular.

"_Did you hear?"_

"_Hear what?"_

"_What happened last night! The Sekihoutai Army were executed for spreading false rumors about the government halving taxes!"_

"_No way! I can't believe it! They were just here a month ago! I heard they were coming back soon too!"_

"_Yeah, but Shindou-sama arrested and executed them near that potter's house! I heard a boy and a girl got away, but they got the captain!"_

"_That Sagara Souzou guy?'_

"_Yeah. I can't believe it. They're such frauds." _

I walked over to them silently. They raised their heads when they saw me approach them.

"Hey, can I help you?" one of them asked.

"I'm looking for an edition of the newspaper for today. Do you have one, by any chance?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah, and I don't need it anymore, so here." He handed it over. "It's about the Sekihou Army, arrested last night. They—"

"I know," I interrupted. "More than you do, for sure. Most details are best left alone," I added quietly at his confused look.

I walked away, buying some sake along the way. It was evening, and the lights in the city had begun to be lit. Climbing the hill to back to Master's house, I took a glance at the paper in my hand, then finally unable to resist, I read it slowly and carefully. It said the following:

_Last night, late at night, Shindou Tatewaki arrested and executed the false army, the Sekihoutai. The Sekihou Army is accused of spreading false rumors that the government would halve the taxes of the people and citizens of Japan if they would serve as soldiers. Spreading false rumors would be overlooked by the government, but the fact that the Sekihoutai Army was poisoning the hearts of out people with false hope is sheer villainy. We cannot allow this to happen._

I smirked silently and replayed what happened last night in my head. _We were poisoning the hearts of the citizens? That's really amusing. _

I opened the door and tossed the jar of sake to Master. He caught it with a frantic look in his eyes. Making sure it was safe, he scowled at me and growled, "I understand you're in a bad mood, but be careful with something so precious." He regained his teacher look and asked me quietly, "Did you get it?"

I silently tossed over the newspaper edition, watching him scan it and read it attentively. His eyes darted here and there, rereading, trying to piece it all together.

"Funny, isn't it?" he said quietly, finished reading. "They make you sound like what, a bunch of…hypocrites?"

"It's the way it is," I said coldly. "Captain Sagara was too trusting. I should have seen it."

"Sagara?" he said, eyebrows raised. "I'd thought you would call him Souzou by now, especially you." Seeing me react, he added with his usual air of superiority, "You've been my apprentice for six years, Kikome. I know how you and that idiot apprentice's minds work. You fell in love with him, didn't you?"

I stayed silent, brooding. I really couldn't hide anything from him. But did that mean he knew what I wanted to do?

As if he knew my mental question, he voiced it. "What are you going to do about this, Kikome?"

"I-I don't know," I stammered. "I— "

"Again, you can't hide anything from me," Master interrupted sharply. "You're planning to kill them, aren't you?"

"I—I don't…"

"Stop stuttering, Kikome, and tell me seriously, _are you out to kill them?_" he demanded sternly.

I fell silent once more, trying to say what I could in the lightest attitude. I decided to be blunt.

"Yes," I said firmly. "It's simply the same way that they did to me. I am going to make them pay for what they did to Sagara Souzou and the rest of the army."

"Kikome, you can't go ruin your life because of something stupid like this, it—"

"Something stupid!" I yelled suddenly, not believing my master had said something like that. "Do you call framing people that were doing and carrying out your orders something stupid! We were pawns! Just little people that were easily disposed if something came along in their way! How can you call that 'something stupid'? So what if I am! What can you do! _Can you not see it, Master!_ I will not let them get away with this! They ruined my life, blemished the Sekihoutai's name, and people all over Japan are vilifying us because of them! _They are getting honor and money for framing us!_"

"Kikome, I know!" Master said loudly, drowning out my voice. Seeing me stop yelling, he said calmly, "I'm not going to stop you, so you don't have to worry about that. What you _should_ be worried about is if you have the strength to do this."

"Strength?" I said in a hysterical voice. "You do realize that I'm your apprentice and that I have completed every part of the Hiten Mitsurugi teachings, including the part that Himura Kenshin had left unfinished? I am ready and unworried about possessing the 'strength' you are talking about."

"Not physical strength," he said impatiently. "Emotionally, mentally, are you ready for this? I understand that you have gotten used to the sight and scent of blood because of the ambushes with the Sekihou Army, but that was blood shed from protection. What you are doing is murder, assassination, the killing of your enemies for vengeance. Are you ready for this?"

I nodded curtly without hesitation. "I am no longer a thinking person. I am out for revenge and that is what I am going to get."

"You're only fifteen, not to mention a female, and you're out to assassinate one of the most important patriots," Master summarized. "Not what I would call really wise."

"Not just one, Master," I said, turning to leave. "There were several patriots involved. I'll track them down, one by one. Shindou is last. And just because I am fifteen and a girl doesn't stop me. I don't think emotionally, don't think mentally, and only out to kill. So both your apprentices are now assassins."

Master sighed heavily. "So they are…the idiot's even become a hitokiri, hitokiri Battousai, in fact."

"Battousai?" I said, taken back. "Kenshin's Battousai of the patriots?"

"Mm. You'll be on opposite sides. Tell me, Kikome, what are you going to be called?"

The question brought a cold smile to my face that represented no emotion. "If the patriots have Kenshin as Battousai, then mine is obvious. Sokusai. _Slayer_. After all, that's what hitokiri means, doesn't it?" I turned around to face Master, a gleam of light that almost represented insanity in my eyes. "Thanks very much for the consolation, Master. It helped a lot. Hiten Mitsurugi will be put in much use in the next few months. Sokusai…" I repeated softly, "has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

I picked up my bag with the kimono and other clothes in it, slid the two swords in my belt, and took a step out when Master's voice stopped me.

"You truly lack emotions, happiness and sadness," he said quietly. "Most women would cry if someone they cared about died."

I turned halfway around for the last time. "Do I?" I asked, unaware of the cold tear sliding down my face. "It's selfish, isn't it?"

I walked out, letting the mat fall behind me as I looked up to the bright moon. Tears that I barely noticed joined the first as I stepped farther, into the path I'd chosen. As the wind blew gently, brushing away my tears into an altered direction, I murmured the word I had chosen as my title softly under my breath:

"_Sokusai._"

**Part 1: Time of the Sekihoutai: END **


	7. Prologue Part II: Legends of the Age

**Part 2: Legends of the Age**

**Prologue**

The darkness of the air and sky was gladly welcomed by my minutes that seemed like hours of waiting. I balanced myself carefully behind a pillar that was in front of the target's house, waiting uneasily for a natural signal to appear. The moon abruptly darkened as it a passing cloud covered it from sight. The wind blew harshly, and I began my stage-by-stage assassination. Angling myself, I leapt up on the wall and jumped down silently, then broke down into a run. Two guards with loaded guns were stationed outside the entrance.

"There he is!" one of them cried, positioning his gun to aim at me. "The infamous Sokusai! Hurry, h—"

I drew my sword out of its sheath and in one quick stroke, severed his head. I darted in front of the other one and slashed one more time. The bodies fell on top of each other with a thud, and I was inside. The sound of my bow and quiver clanged together across my shoulder quietly, muffled. I leapt quietly about, my footsteps barely heard. More people came out, this time with swords. I merged inside their group, slashing my sword in different directions, blood trickling onto my face and clothes. They fell silently without uttering as much as a cry, the wooden floor soaked with puddles of blood. I kept forwards, passing the unlit rooms and running to the end of the hall, where a lone room with a small light shined. Arriving at the door, I swiftly kicked open the door, to meet more armed men of all sorts of weapons. I sheathed my sword and lowered it, preparing for Battoujutsu. The candle's light barely illuminated my face, flickering slightly and casting the shadows of the people onto the walls. With one quick step, I plunged through the horde of soldiers, their blood speckling the wooden walls of the room. A man sat at the end of the room, trembling in a chair.

"W-who are you?" he stammered.

"You know who I am," I said, my voice barely a whisper but enough to tell my gender.

"Y-you're a-a w-woman?" he stuttered, falling out of his chair. "Listen, I'll give you anything, Sokusai, anything! Ju-just spare my l-life!"

"Don't try to bribe me," I said dangerously. "You don't think you can change my decision, do you? You were a part of the disbandment of the Sekihoutai Army, main role or not. And you will pay…"

I brought my sword upon his head, slicing his head clean through. Wiping the blood of my sword, I sheathed it and quickly stepped out of the room, just in time to meet reinforcements. I finished the group as quickly as they had come, their bodies falling where they had been. Avoiding the countless bodies scattered across the hall, I emerged from the house stained with blood and walked outside, in time to meet a lone soldier. His red hair was tied in a high ponytail, his eyes a bright and dangerous gold color. His hand was on the two swords fastened to his belt.

"Will you fight?" he snarled, emotionless.

"Not this time," I said softly in the same tone. I leapt over him gracefully, the red ribbon tied in my hair swaying. "Next time for sure…"

I plunged into the forest, darkness enveloping me. "…Battousai."


	8. Chapter 1: Wolves of Mibu

**Chp. 1: Wolves of Mibu**

I woke up to a bright and shining morning, a large contrast between the bloody night before. Changing into a loose red upper robe and white lower leggings, I tied up my hair with the red ribbon that was my Sekihoutai ribbon. Walking outside of the house with my sword at my waist and my bow slung across my shoulder, I stepped lazily around the bustling city. It had been eight months since the disbandment of the Sekihoutai, since Souzou's death. I felt a jabbing pain in my throat every single time I thought of him, knowing that he would never approve of what I was doing to get revenge. Stopping at a public tea shop, I sat down and listened to the sources of gossip around me. One conversation caught my attention, about last night's events.

"Did you hear about the assassination last night?" a young woman exclaimed. "It was near here, at the patriot's house. They say all that was reported was a horde of bodies, and the famous hitokiri Battousai was there himself, and all he could say was a whisper of words and the flow of a red ribbon."

"Truly?" another woman said, excited. "Haven't you realized that all the assassinations made by the Sokusai have been reported of a red ribbon? I find it very odd, as men don't wear ribbons."

"It's the Shinsengumi!" a cry sounded from the road.

I perked up, watching the mass of blue and white robes moving in unison towards the tea shop. They dissembled to tables in groups, talking in low mutters. Two of them, whom I assumed to be the leaders, sat behind me. One was a young teenage boy, no older than twenty, perhaps around eighteen or so, with mid-length brown hair tied up in a ponytail. The other was older, around the mid-thirties, with small squinty eyes and black hair also tied up in the same fashion. I noted to myself that almost all assassins had long hair tied up high. Stirring my tea idly, I couldn't help but notice that the two Shinsengumi members kept watching me, even though their backs were to me and mine to them. The Shinsengumi had never been fondly referred to, as they were assassins of the patriots and lived by the rule of "Aku, Soku, San", "Sin, Slay, Swift." They were known to "maintain" order in the society of Kyoto, and not very merciful.

"Oh, and by the way, Sokusai-san, we appreciate your assassination last night of that annoying patriot," a voice said behind me, just loud enough to let me hear.

I stiffened automatically, my hand automatically resting upon the hilt of my sword, a reflexive reaction. I turned around slowly and casually, careful not to rouse any suspicion.

"We're not looking for a duel, Sokusai-san," the younger one continued, laughing. "We're not interested at all for that. In fact, why don't the three of us talk in the outskirts of the city, privately? You don't want to be given away here…"

I replied in a low mutter. "Do what you want. I'll leave first just in case people get nervous." With this, I stood up and left, walking slowly. The presence of the two captains appeared slightly afterwards, walking a fair distance away but still within their sight. I arrived at the forest surrounding the city, far from the fair amount of noise Kyoto could make. They arrived shortly after. I turned to face them.

"What do you want?" I demanded, hand not leaving my sword.

"What we want?" the teenage boy said. "Well, first for introductions, my name is Okita Souji, captain of the first squad of the Shinsengumi, and my companion is Saitou Hajime, captain of the third squad. We don't really need anything…just…"

"If you don't need anything, then there was really no point of scaring the hell out of me by calling me that in the tea shop," I interrupted coldly.

"Actually, we do need something," Saitou said, taking over. "We have no wish to harm you in any way, but all the assassinations you have done lately have greatly helped the Shinsengumi. Therefore…" his squinty eyes opened, revealing piercing golden eyes. "…we would like to extend an offer to you to join the Shinsengumi."

"Join the Shinsengumi?" I repeated. "A bit personal, no?"

"Well, since you've been helping us immensely," Okita said cheerfully, "we thought it would be proper for us to ask, in the least."

"And if I decline?" I asked softly.

"There's no harm done," Saitou answered. "All we ask if you decline is that you don't hurt any of the Shinsengumi in any of your missions."

"If they get in the way, I will," I said. "Hitokiri Sokusai works alone. I cannot have contacts that will prove as weaknesses as targets. I decline your offer."

"It's understandable," Okita said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "But I must contradict that the Wolves of Mibu can never be counted as weaknesses. How about a little match to prove that?"

"Facing which one of you?" I questioned, hand on my sword hilt. I still had two swords, one of which I had during the time of the Sekihoutai, and the other that Souzou had given me on the day he died. That sword had remained untainted of blood, and surprisingly didn't rust. Then again, it was created by Shekku Arai, the famous swordsmith of the age, and none of his swords rusted easily.

"Me," Saitou said, stepping up. His golden eyes glittered, representing great skill and no mercy, in similarity to Battousai's. He drew his sword, the beams of sun bouncing off the silver metal. He positioned himself in the famous parallel thrust stance of the Shinsengumi, his famed for the Gatotsu, his own version of it. My eyes narrowed as I analyzed the possibilities of the Gatotsu.

Parallel thrust technique led to the openings of many positions. Any angle could be reached in a fairly quick speed, no matter where I went. Parallel to the sword was definitely not an option, as that was where the sword could reach the quickest. Up was eliminated, even if it took a longer while, it could still be reached in almost the same speed. But under…he could still reach, but it could leave a second's opening, hopefully enough to slip behind him and take him down.

"I trust you're done, Sokusai-san," Saitou said, smirking. "Here I come."

He was fast, much faster than the normal swordsman. I wasn't surprised. As he came charging, I waited until the precise moment and ducked under, slipping around him and coming behind. I drew my sword and pointed it at his neck, just to find myself looking at the end of the his blade.

"I suppose we should call it a draw," Okita commented, staring at the position of the two of us. "That was quite a short match."

I withdrew my sword and sheathed it, turning to leave.

"You two are worthy of the position of the Shinsengumi captains," I said, leaving. "It was an honor meeting you."

"Just a moment, Sokusai-san," Saitou said, sheathing his own sword. "We understand that you'll have another assassination tonight. Who will it be this time?

"…Shindou Tatewaki."


	9. Chapter 2: Hand of Justice

**NOTE: Thanks to all who have been patient enough to read this; I have been extremely busy and can't find a lot of time to type….**

**Chp. 2: Hand of Justice**

The day slipped by quickly after my encounter with the Wolves of Mibu, and the day of the next. As the sky darkened, the pale colors of the sunset illuminating the sky, I readied myself for the preparations, a note of warning to the targeted house. It made it more amusing, finding bodyguards posted all around the house, trembling in fear of the appointed assassination, dealt by my hand. When the sun had slipped in the shadows, I ran quietly through a forest, coming the the back of the house. Stringing my bow and notching the shaft in one quick movement, I let the arrow fly, hitting the wooden beam of the house. I heard the alarmed cries of guards, and the rustling of paper.

"I-It's from him," one of them stammered. "Sokusai has targeted this house! Tonight, at midnight, he will strike! We must inform Shindou-sama!"

"Then hurry, we must get all the preparations we can!"

I smirked silently, sitting in a tree, my red ribbon swaying in my hair. The old Sekihou attire had become the Sokusai's, with the red vest removed. I still had the kimono Souzou had given me, tucked away carefully in my current residence, untouched. I relaxed slightly, knowing that my vengeance would be complete tonight. With such an appeasing thought in mind, I closed my eyes and dozed off, sure to wake at midnight.

The bright beam of the moon shining on my face awoke my abruptly. The air had become still again, like it always did on nights of assassinations. This was the first assassination I had done right after another. The prospect of seeing Shindou's blood dripping off the tip of my sword was too tempting to resist, knowing it was time. Hearing the town bell ringer hit his bell three times, I broke off into a run, leaping and bounding, bouncing off the wooden walls to avoid rapid gunshots fired aimlessly. I dodged easily, the bullets being shot suprisingly slowly; perhaps the gunmen were too nervous. I tore through the horde of soldiers, slashing my sword in a bored way, taunting them with no words, just motions. Shindou, I assumed, was in the most far back of the house, probably cowering in fear, as most patriots were. Pausing for a brief moment to gather strength and clean my sword of dripping blood, I breathed in a harsh breath and tried to calm my nerves. Tension released, I sped off at top speed again, moving gracefully through the crowds, killing them without letting a scream leave their lips. As I neared the final room where he was, I felt the familiar uneasity that appeared in my throat every single time I thought about Souzou for the past eight months. Those eight months had been hell, a life without meaning, other than to kill. To get revenge for his death, my life, other than to kill Souzou's murderer, had a meaningless one. I slammed open the door, causing whoever was in there to jump in surprise. Just as I thought, Shindou was in the corner, crouching in fear, an upset glass of wine spilling over the floor. There was a small candle light, casting shadows against the glinting wooden walls.

"Get him!" Shindou commanded, pointing a trembling finger at me. "Whoever gets him, I-I'll give him as much money as he wants and a role of a respectable patriot in the government army!"

"A patriot?" one of them said excidetly. "That's enough for me!" He charged at me with a yell, sword raised.

"Who wants to be a patriot anyway?" I asked softly, flicking my sword, bringing it through his head. "Perhaps it's just the prospect of getting so much attention." As the body collapsed to the ground, I drew my sword out of his head and stepped out of the shadows, allowing the small light of the lamp illuminate my figure ever so slightly. The men stood in awe.

Finally, Shindou regained his senses. "A woman?" he gasped, his shaking becoming more violent. "Sokusai…is a woman?"

"It took you all long enough," I snarled, taking another step. The men recoiled, scrambling for refuge. "But now that you all know, you're bound to die here. So ends the life of a man protecting vermin."

With lightning speed, I flipped into the air, moving swiftly and gracefully, without a mistake in my swordplay.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu! Ryu Shou Sen!" I shouted, finally raising my voice as I brought my sword up to someone's throat. The blood splattered cleanly over the gilded walls, the heads rolling to the ground and the bodies falling with a thump. I walked over to Shindou as the candle abruptly went out, engulfing us in darkness. My dark eyes gleamed as I noticed his figure scramble for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, my voice in mocking perplexity. "Can you find it?"

He stood up, shaking, his hand holding a rather large gun. "Don't come any closer," he stammered, holding the gun steady. "I-I'll shoot you…"

With this, he turned the handle to his gun. A rapid sound of bullets had me taken back, plunging into my shoulder as I quickly regained myself and ran towards him. In one swift moment, I sent the gun flying in two cleanly cut pieces. Shindou stood there, trembling.

"Quite a rapid gun," I stated calmly, touching my shoulder and feeling the wetness of blood. "Useless in two, isn't it?"

Shindou took a step back. "Sokusai, what do you have against me?"

"Think back eight months ago," I said calmly, though the familiar insane look appearing in my eye oncemore. "Eight months, with the disbandment of the Sekihoutai Army. I have come for revenge, Shindou, and you won't get away."

Shindou stared at me in terrified eyes, racing in his mind what to do. His fretting eyes darted around the dark room, looking for refuge, escape...

I let out an insane laugh. "Can you feel it now?" I cried. "The torture that I've been feeling for the past eight months? The feeling, the premonition, of being killed? Death has always been close for important figures like you, Shindou, but did you honestly think that such pathetic bodyguards would save you from the full wrath..." I brought my sword to his neck, keeping it still. "...of Sokusai?"

This last statement broke his stamina completely, his legs gave away, dropping to the floor like a dead man. A gleam flashed in my eyes as I raised up the blade.

"Die."

I brought it down with both hands, expecting to feel the texture of skin, and the coolness of blood. I was prepared to taste the sweet revenge that had sustained me for the past few months that had seemed like decades. But in vain...I encountered a clink of metal, a swift stroke to parry the blow...I flipped over to escape it's range.

"How the h—"

Then I saw it. The glimpse and sway of that gorgeous red hair. The glint and flicker of those deadly golden eyes. Here he was, the strongest of the patriots…Battousai…

He sheathed his sword and moved in front of Shindou, protecting him.

"B-Battousai!" Shindou cried, relieved. "About time you were here, she could have killed me in j—"

"Shut your mouth," he snarled. "I'm not here to protect you. People like you, those who embezzle money from the patriots, you all aren't worth my protection. I'm here for…" He turned to me. "…you, Sokusai, or should I say, Nato Kikome."

I remained where I was, my dark eyes showing a flicker of alarm, then disappeared. "So you still remember me, Kenshin."

"It's hard to forget someone from childhood. I trust you've fared well?"

"Don't play games with me, Kenshin," I snapped, feeling rare emotions boiling in my chest. "How can you honestly say that I've fared well if I'm here on a killing frenzy?"

"I was expecting something like that," Kenshin said lightly. "What happened that turned your innocent self this way? In to a killer?"

"I should ask the same for you," I replied dangerously. "What happened to the young 'I-don't-care-about-anything-except-for-others' Kenshin that Master so disapproved of? Why are you, of all people, the assassin of the famous patriot Katsura Kogoro?"

Kenshin lost his composure. "What and why I'm doing for Katsura is none of your business, Sokusai," he snarled. "I'm here for justice, and—"

"Justice?" I laughed. "You're talking about justice when the filth your protecting behind your back has a gun raised in his hand and he's about to shoot either you or me?"

Indeed, Shindou had raised a small gun that I had not noticed before while Kenshin and I were having our light conversation. Kenshin whipped around and sliced the gun in two without hesitation.

"I must say, Shindou," I remarked lightly, "that to have two guns in your possession sliced in two by two of the most infamous hitokiris of the Revolution must be a frightening experience. Then again, I don't think anyone else would raise a gun to a bodyguard's head, would they?"

"_LEAVE_," Kenshin hissed angrily.

I shook my head. "He's not going anywhere, Battousai. I have business to do, and I'm going to finish it."

I leapt in the air, unsheathing my sword. _Hiten Mitsurgi Ryu, Ryu Tsui Sen! _The deadly Mitsurugi attack, coming from above to bring the blade crashing into the target's head. It wasn't going to be pretty.

Clink of a blade. I doubled back, snarling. Kenshin had defended him again.

"Would you stop it!" I hissed. "Why, of all people, are you protecting filth like him! Can't you find a better sponsor?"

"I was not ordered to protect him," Kenshin replied. "What I was ordered to do was to bring you back."

"I don't need psychological help, I wasn't psychologically impacted," I snarled. "And I definitely don't need help from the likes of _you_!"

I flipped into the air, then doubling back with a slash, which was blocked swiftly. I panted, narrowing my chances…

There were two moves Kenshin hadn't mastered, and both were the highest degree of difficulty in swordsmanship. But…

I was brought back to my senses when I saw Kenshin, racing to me, sword high. I parried the blow squarely, then rushed in on the offensive. _I could kill him in an instant_. _Just the _Kuzu Ryu Sen_ would be enough. But…_ My mind flew back to the times where we lived with Master…the times where we would argue who would get the water, who would cook, who would be the first to spar with master. I shook my head briefly. No. No mercy. I rushed in, sheathing my sword. Not in stance of _Kuzu Ryu Sen_, but the final attack, _Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki,_ flight of the descending dragon. Seeing me sheathe my sword, Kenshin paused.

"Your sword is a bit low," he stated simply, as if it were a tip.

"No one said I was doing Battoujutsu."

A pause. "Then what are you doing?"

"It was your fault for leaving; I'm not wasting my breath telling you. Come at me."

Still, a hesitation. "If you're not coming, Kenshin, I'm going." My dark inert eyes gave a brief flash that caused him to hold his breath for a short time.

"…Fine."

And he came, with a vigor that I had not seen him with before. I readied myself, waiting, waiting…now!

Three steps, not two, the risky take of the left foot instead of the right. I released my sword arm, sword almost out of its sheath. But something was wrong. I stopped, watching Kenshin's body pass by me. Numbness washed over me, as I found myself falling. What had I done wrong? How—

The will to live, and not throw my life away. Was that it? I felt myself hit the cool floor, waves pain overcoming my numbness. I closed my eyes. So that was it. I hadn't wished for my life. Just revenge. I smirked, and fell into the beckoning darkness.


	10. Chapter 3: Lady of White Plums

**Chp. 3: Lady of White Plums**

Murmurings, a cold cloth over my forehead. I snapped my eyes open, startling whoever was attending me. Sitting up, snarling, I glanced around for my sword. It was no where in sight. I didn't seem to have a flesh wound; Kenshin must have rammed the hilt of his sword into my stomach, causing me to lose consciousness. I looked at the woman in front of me, whom I assumed to be helping me. A young woman, with long black hair and dark eyes…eyes that had seen sorrow and pain…she had a dark part in her past. She wore a white kimono, and the scent of white plums was emitted from her. Glancing around the room again, I spotted the door and stared outside.

The weather had surely changed. A glance at scenery showed that here was in the mountains, where it was cold all year round. A blanket of fresh-fallen snow covered the ground, as more still fell. I turned back to the woman. She had said nothing. There was a silence.

"I am Yukishiro Tomoe," she finally said. "Kenshin has not returned from selling medicine down in town, but he will return shortly."

"Do you know where my swords are?" I asked, not in a demanding tone, but more like a simple question.

"If I did, I wouldn't have told you," replied Tomoe. "I would have been forbidden to. But Kenshin did go down to the village to find your belongings in the hotel you had been residing in."

She handed me the small bundle of clothing. I glimpsed the red silken cloth of the kimono in there, and touched it gently. I looked up, somewhat startled to find her staring intently at me.

"…Your eyes bear a sense of sorrow," I stated, breaking the silence. "Have you experienced something that you wish you hadn't?"

"Hasn't everyone?" she asked coldly.

So she was clever, no doubt. And had a way at avoiding questions that she had no intention of revealing to a perfect stranger. And not only that, she had a soothing way of returning an inquiry, as an effortless return that yet strangely cleared one's mind.

"True," I returned in the same cool tone she used. "But you seem to have experienced somewhat of a…loss."

Tomoe's flashed abruptly. She stood up. "Would you like some hot tea, …you have not told me your name."

"…Nato Kikome."

"Then tea, Kikome-chan?"

"That would be greatly appreciated."

I rested against the wall, missing the weight of my two swords in my arm, like they were a shield. I was incomplete without a weapon. Looking around the small room once more, my eyes landed on things that had seemed peculiar for a man like Kenshin. Medicine boxes were strewn over the floor, as well as in the corner a futon for two people. I stared, then looked back at the place where Tomoe had left. Collecting the little evidence I had, I assumed that Kenshin had been having either an affair or a marriage. It startled me somewhat, to think that Kenshin had been married at only 18 years old. Tomoe didn't look much older.

She reentered the room, a tea tray with two cups of tea and a pot, steaming. Placing it on a table, she beckoned me to come, which I obliged. Sitting down, I looked at her. Calm and serene, she held an air of mystery and sadness, never smiling, speaking with a soft and yet determined voice. My curiosity became the better of me.

"Pardon that this seems a bit…odd, Tomoe-san, but I can't help wondering…" I glanced at the futon again, "…what you are to Kenshin."

She paused for a moment. "I am…indeed…his wife."

I involuntarily let out a bark of laughter. She stared at me.

"Pardon me," I said, regaining my composure, yet unable to get rid of the simper on my face. "I didn't mean to say anything awkward, Tomoe-san, but the fact that Kenshin is _married_…is…"

My voice trailed away as my heart hardened again as I looked at the falling snow outside. How was it that Kenshin could be a hitokiri and still have a private life, with someone he loved, and that I couldn't? His lover was not killed, his lover was not dead, his lover was not murdered by the people that she was employed by—

"Kikome-chan?"

I turned to her apologetically. "Ah…forgive me."

"No, there is nothing to be apologizing for. It does seem a little awkward…but…just as you asked me, I will ask you the same thing. Have you experienced something you wish you hadn't?"

I looked at her intently. "…Yes, I have. And I must say you have experienced the same thing."

She seemed to understand. Closing her eyes and bowing her head, she said in an undertone, "You speak the truth…and Kenshin was the one that killed him."

I stared again. "Tomoe-san…I can't help but ask…why are you telling this to me? I am but a complete stranger, a prisoner, at that, and yet…"

She looked at me, a glimmer of knowledge in her eyes. "I tell you this, even if I have not told my own husband, because you have experienced the pain of losing the one most important to you, and sought for revenge." She gazed at the small bundle of clothing that I had in my lap.

"You fight like a soldier, a hitokiri," Tomoe stated calmly. "You bear not emotions similar to a woman's; you might as well as have been born the opposite gender."

"And what are you trying to imply!" I snapped, slamming my cup on the table, letting my temper getting the better of me. Being reminded of my past was a thing I had tried not to remember often; it led to me becoming angry and cross, almost itching to kill the nearest person by. I had become something that only wanted to hurt something, anything, when I became disturbed.

Tomoe gasped a little, startled by sudden change of emotion.

My eyes widened a little, realizing that I had no need to have changed my emotion abruptly.

"Ah…"

"Think nothing of it," she replied to my stammering. "Forgive me; I didn't mean to say anything that made you somewhat uncomfortable. What I was trying to say was that the way you chose to react to the death of your loved one…is what I wished to have done." Her dark, emotionless eyes closed as she sipped her tea. "But I do not have that strength. I do not have what you possess, the power, and the skill. However…" She glanced again at the kimono. "I do have what you don't."

I started to say something abruptly, but caught myself, and fell silent. This woman was older than me, and wiser, even if she did not look above 18 years of age. She had pondered what had happened to her with a great deal of thought, and perhaps it would do me well to hold my tongue and listen to what she had to say.

"The way you reacted to my earlier statement confirmed my suspicions," Tomoe continued. "You don't have the emotional strength."

Exactly what Master had said before. Her words instantly cleared my head of the mist of blood that lingered so often after assassinations and seeing so much off it.

For a hitokiri, after assassinating anyone, and seeing the sky rain blood, anything that one saw looked blood red, anything that one ate or drank smelled and tasted like the substance: tasteless, disgusting, and nauseating. Most had used sake to cure themselves of it, using the strong alcohol to clear their heads. I, for one, had also done that. But the drink was not strong enough. The liquid still tasted like that disgusting remnant of a human, and even though directly, I had a look of indifference, when I returned late at night from the assassinations, the smell and sight of blood had clogged up my head and mind that I could not think like a sane person. It disgusted me, and yet, whenever I saw the blood of the one I had killed, I could not help but smile, that cold smile under the red moon, the one that I had given Master on the night that I had left to become what I was for the past eight months…and still am. That insane frightening glimmer in my dark eyes gave no sign of emotion, but when I drank or ate anything after that, I couldn't force it down; I wouldn't be able to rid my eyes of the red color, nor seem to make the color disappear from my stained hands.

"You aren't stable when people ask you questions about your past; you don't smile, nor do you cry. Instead, you resort to your sword, and the way of the soldier, and the hitokiri." She opened her eyes. They were shining with a light, determined as herself, fragile and delicate as she may seem on the outside. "My husband saw blood before I met him. Everything he tasted would be blood, everything he saw would be adorned with the red color of it." She shook her head poured some more tea into her cup and mine. "But he told me…that my responses to his questions would clear his mind, and he could think clearly. That was not my intention. I did not mean for it to happen. I meant to seek revenge, not with my own hands, but with someone else's. I made compromises, and dedicated myself to plotting his downfall…"

Her eyes gazed wistfully at the beautiful white blanket outside, as if they were trying to remember a time when she had been a person that she had always wanted to be, and never had the chance.

"But something unexpected happened. I came to fall in love with him, and I can't seem to be able to get myself out of this tangled web. All I can do is wait, and let fate unravel itself…however, Kikome-chan, perhaps it is time for you to forget your past, and look at the present. The kimono you carry with you seems to not have been worn past one time, but you still cherish it. And, even though I am seeing you for the first time, I can safely say that you did not buy it yourself, and that the only reason you carry it is because you remember him because of it."

She was beyond clever; she was completely analytical. I held my breath and remained silent, keen to hear what she still had to say, and then respond.

"Perhaps…perhaps, Kikome-chan, it is time to let go of it."

My hands clasped in my lap, and I looked at the woman as if she were insane.

"Are you trying to tell me, Tomoe-san, that you think it is time that…that I threw it away?" I asked quietly, keeping my voice calm.

Her eyes closed again, and she sighed. "There are things that we don't need in our life that seem to be there because we cherish it. I am telling you to be rid of the kimono because it is not what you want, nor, I believe, what your lover wished for you to be. Men, when they fall in love, love us for who we are, our personality, and our traits. Some just use us, and throw us away when they our unsatisfied with us…and some women believe that in order to earn money, they sell their bodies to the whim of men." She said these last phrases in a cool and hard tone. "But being who we are, and what we experienced, we should let go and look ahead, and see what the people that we cherished in our lives wished for us to be. Satisfied, content, happy. And for us…to love again."

I could find nothing to say, and instead closed my eyes and my mind to the world. Her words had a great impact on me, and had me thinking what Souzou had wished for me. "Live, and love again…" he had said. I was living…but without a soul.

I scoffed. So what? I had no intention of loving another man, nor carrying on some useful life. I was not going to sell my skill to the Ishin Shinshi or another agency. Hitokiri Sokusai works alone, and a hitokiri she is, and a hitokiri she will stay.

"…It seems that my husband has returned," Tomoe's voice said coolly. "Along with some company."

I opened my eyes and followed her gaze. Kenshin, no doubt, with his flaming red hair, was followed by two men, both whom wore straw hats.

"Do not lose your mind around them," Tomoe cautioned, standing up and collecting the tea tray. "They are not to be tampered with."

"Don't worry about me," I smirked coldly. "It's time Katsura Kogoro and I had a nice talk…about the Ishin Shinshi…and about the Sekihou Army…"

**NOTE: There will be notes like this from the author from now on.**

**Jenniko-chan here!**

Well, FINALLY, I got to Tomoe. .

Yukishiro Tomoe is a complicated character. Having had her fiancé killed by Kenshin, Tomoe-san had plotted to have Kenshin killed by some other weirdo dudes that will come later in the story. However, I am writing this note because I made a few changes in the original storyline to have it fit mine.

Himura Kenshin, or Hitokiri Battousai, is known throughout the manga and the anime to have a cross-shaped scar across his left cheek. The belief was that when the dealer of the wound has a forever-lasting grudge against the person, the scar will stay with the victim until the day that the grudge is settled. The first scar was made by Tomoe's fiancé, in his desperation to continue living with her. However, Kenshin killed him, yadayadaya, and he's with Tomoe now, so yeah, but he doesn't know.

I made an alteration with Kenshin's age to make it fit my story. In this fanfiction, Kenshin is 18; however, in the original manga, he is 15 and Tomoe, likewise, is 18. (In other words, Kenshin married a woman three years older than he was in the original story. o.O Queer, no?) But, to make my life a lot easier, I made them the same age, and Kikome fifteen.

Second is the timing in the story. I spent MANY MANY MANY days/nights thinking of the timing and how it is going to be. . Instead of the rest of the Revolution extending on to another three years, it will end (as the first Boshin War will start) in, I think, four months. Then, the second book will unfold with the Meiji Era, when they meet Kaoru, and blah blah blah.

Well, I suppose that's enough for now…

Oh wait! Sagara Souzou's age…Souzou was supposed to be 29! (o.O) He also had a wife and kids…that he left to create the Sekihou…(TT He's so hot…) and since I couldn't have a 14 year old with a 29 year old, I make him…ten years younger…I believe…? I think I made him 19…

Also the way Souzou was killed. I plan to follow the manga, as the anime leaves out many details, but I followed the anime in the way Souzou was killed because the manga was too hard to think up of a way Kiko-san (Kikome) would live…in the manga, Souzou was beheaded. (TT) But that was too hard to think up of a storyline, so I followed the anime line when the whole army was shot, because it was simply easier. Oh, and the Ishin Shinshi are the Patriots, in case no one knew. (In the anime, they are called the Imperialists…big difference, no?)

Uh…I think that's enough for now, sorry if I bored you all. I really appreciate comments and it'd be useful if I could reply your comments, but the e-mail doesn't give me a link! TT But thanks to all of you who are patient with me!

Sayonara tomodachi! Jenniko-chan


	11. Chapter 4: Time and Time again

**Chapter 4: Time and Time Again**

Kenshin approached the house, closely followed by two cloaked men. The snow kept falling, and the wind grew harsher as they came. I shivered, the effects of the warm tea Tomoe had served wearing off. Tomoe stood up, greeting them silently. They entered the room, taking off their hats. I recognized them both. One, Katsura Kogoro, one of the famous Patriots that had gone into hiding when the Shinsengumi raided their meeting place, and the other, a man I recognized to have accompanied Kenshin on the first day I met him when the Sekihou still existed.

Katsura sat down in front of me, both Kenshin and the other sitting on opposite sides of him.

"I take it that you are the hitokiri Sokusai," Katsura said politely, as if stating the weather.

I could not resist a sarcastic comment. "If I wasn't Sokusai, then why the hell am I here?"

There was an awkward pause. Kenshin snarled, "Watch your mouth, Kikome."

"I have no need to watch my mouth so as long as I'm in front of you, Kenshin," I replied coolly, fingering the package. "Oh, and by the way, could you tell me where my swords are? I promise cooperate nicely if you give them back." I tried keeping the sarcasm out of my voice.

Kenshin looked at Katsura, who gave him a nod. He walked over to a wooden closet and reached under it, withdrawing the two blades. He tossed them over to me and resumed sitting.

Katsura cleared his throat. "Now, to business. Hitokiri Sokusai, I'd like to know exactly why you, who has no right to be meddling in the personal businesses of the Ishin Shinshi, a—"

"Forgive me for saying so, but I have _every right to meddle in the businesses of the Ishin Shinshi_," I interrupted.

Katsura narrowed his eyes. "And what makes you think that?"

"It's not a matter of thinking; it's a matter of fact. By any chance, do you recall, in the past, an army called the 'Sekihou'?" I said softly.

His eyes widened. "You…"

"Exactly. I'm a former member of the Sekihou Army, first division under the Captain Sagara Souzou, whom you and your group of Imperialists brutally _murdered_ to keep your reputations. I, therefore, have every bit of right to go and murder you all right back. It's only fair, after all."

Katsura was silent for a moment.

"That's not the way you do it, Kikome," Kenshin said quietly. "We fight so that we can create an era where there's peace for everyone in Japan, not for personal reasons. If you—"

"In which I don't give a _damn about your views, beliefs, and political problems!_ I have no problem with you and the Shinsengumi fighting each other over what era versus what, because I know that I will survive in either! What _I_ fight for is for my personal vengeance! And you Patriots, always saying that you want to create an era where all people have peace; what about the people whom you killed and their family? How can you call that peace for everybody! It's a matter of choosing who you want to kill because of your views, not to create some stupid new era where people can rest in serenity."

"_YOU_ just don't have a sense on right or wrong, Kikome, because your eyes are blinded by what you see continuously; the murder of Sagara and his clan. But what you can't see is what we're trying to do to make other people have a peaceful life, not utter turmoil in the Bakamatsu!"

"Again, I don't care what you all are doing! I fight for my problems, my revenge, and my personal needs. Politics is not included in my range of planning! Right now, I side with the Shinsengumi because they're after YOU, the precise people I'M after. It has nothing to do with the Tokugawa regime, or the Bakamatsu, because I DON'T CARE."

"I came here with an offer, Sokusai," Katsura broke in. "If you help us win this war against the Shinsengumi and the Tokugawa regime, we'll spare your life."

I let out a humorless laugh.

"You, spare my life! Not in a lifetime, I guarantee. I want to make this clear to you, Katsura-sama. I will _never_, in my lifetime, side with you and the Patriots. I would gladly kill myself than side with Souzou's murderers."

The famous Patriot sighed and closed his eyes. "Very well, Sokusai. We'll have your execution right here, completed by my right hand man, your former friend, Kenshin."

Kenshin looked startled. "You're asking me…to kill her?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

Kenshin looked at me, then at Katsura, then back to me. His face hardened and his golden eyes sharpened, bringing back the murderous glare of Battousai.

"I have my orders, Sokusai. Don't take this personally."

"Of course not," I said coolly, standing up and sliding my swords in my belt. "Outside, I suppose. I'd rather not make Tomoe-san's home all bloody."

Dropping the small package of clothes on the floor, I turned and went out to the cold biting air of winter, resenting a shiver. I heard Kenshin's light footsteps follow, then Katsura's and then the man that accompanied them. Tomoe had disappeared.

I turned to face Kenshin, trying not to see the boy that I had always chatted with when I was little. No, this was Battousai, who had consented to kill _me_, not that child.

I drew my sword out with a gloved hand, and he did the same.

"No holding back, Kenshin," I said in a dangerous tone. "Not a replay of last night."

I rushed towards him and he leapt over me, closing in on my back. I whipped around, my black hair streaming, and blocked his blade, then rushed in again towards him. We moved like one, as if we were sparring, neither getting to the other. Kenshin had not been slacking; his perceptive eyes could catch any slight movement that I made. However, I did not regard myself as being weaker. Any flick of his wrist, any movement of his feet, I could anticipate and parry. We were evenly matched, and in a standstill.

I knew that I could not defeat him without using either of the last two techniques of Hiten Mitsurugi. It was impossible. It was just a matter of choosing whether to use them or not. He could not defeat me. It was I that held the advantage. He could not win. I made up my mind. This is an assassin. A patriot. I smirked.

Kenshin's defeat was inevitable.


	12. Chapter 5: Snowy Mountain

**Chapter 5: Snowy Mountain**

We stopped abruptly for a moment to catch our breaths. The short pants came out in a foggy puff in the cold air of the mountain and winter. We sheathed our swords, knowing that in a blink of an eye we could whip them out. We weren't tired. The cold wind kept us very much awake, aware as we were to the death it could bring. Neither of us had even wounded the other, just temporarily exhausted them. All we needed to begin again was a natural signal…something ordinary…

The minutes ticked slowly by, and yet there was no start. I did not relax, nor let down my guard. Any moment, and second, and then it would be over. I saw it, as Kenshin did. A dry leaf floated down from a barren tree. We both watched it with sharp eyes, waiting…and it snapped.

Running swiftly through the layers of powdered snow, I sped towards him, whipping out my sword, ready to perform the necessary preparations. Swifter, amazingly sharp and biting, my blade was precise. I could not lose. It was impossible.

_Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu! Kuzu Ryu Sen!!_

All I remembered seeing was blood, whipping past my cheeks and staining the ground with its red color. It seeped through the snow, red as a rose in full bloom. The ribbon in my hair snapped and the mass layers of black swept over my shoulders as the ribbon drifted to the ground, in two.

I turned around. Kenshin laid on the ground, his blood staining the snow around him. Surprisingly, he was still breathing. I looked down at my hand and saw why. The blade that had carried me through so many assassinations had been sliced through in the middle of the attack. His wounds should have been shallow, and I should have only hit his wrists and chests. I dropped the deficient blade on the ground, turned, and began to leave. Tomoe was already tending to Kenshin, checking his wounds. As for my kimono…

"Tomoe-san, I leave my possessions that Kenshin brought to you. I have no use for them any longer." I let out a sigh, suddenly aware of the sudden presences surrounding behind me. Whipping around, I met face to face with a circle of hitokiris, skilled and ready with blades drawn.

"I am really not in the mood…"

"It does not matter whether you are in the mood or no, Sokusai," Katsura said sharply. "Your existence is a threat to the new era, and to us. Whether or not if Battousai is down does not matter to you; you will die either way."

"For the love of…"

I drew my second blade, the sword that Souzou had given me on my fifteenth birthday, hand-crafted by Shakku Arai, the swordsmith of the age. Not bothering to argue, I spun into the midst of the assassins, bending low and slicing them through mid-waist. Annoyed even further when I found a second ring behind the first and even larger, I began to kick my technique up a notch. Incorporating in my Mitsurugi skill, I leapt high into the air and twisted my body towards the ground.

_Hiten Mitsurugi, Ryuu Tsui Sen!_

I came crashing down on the midst of them, feeling a bit appalled when I heard the sound of cracking bones and the feeling of blood over my hands and face. I unexpectedly turned around immediately, feeling a blade graze the tip of my shoulder, drawing blood. Immediately turning, strands of black hair waving in front of my eyes, I saw a young man in his mid-twenties. His high black hair, like every other assassins', was tied up in a high ponytail. His eerie black eyes gleamed with a tint of red, bringing with him an aura. It wasn't natural. This man was better than the rest of them.

"Shishio Makoto, Sokusai," Katsura said in a scornful tone. "If Battousai had died, which he has not, this man would have been his successor. You stand no chance, so many at once. Though I am impressed, you, just a mere girl, taking down so many of my elite."

I breathed in and out gently, the breaths coming harshly. The wind had taken a turn for the worse, and I was beginning to grow a bit numb.

The hitokiri began to draw into stance and prepared for a move. I stood still, deciding to wait and see what he could do. I needed to know his flair, his way of attacking, and his technique. The shallow cut across my cheek was enough to know that he was more experienced. Battousai's successor. Unbelievable. Kenshin wasn't even twenty yet.

He rushed in, slicing his blade towards mid-waist. I moved swiftly back, avoiding the tip of his sword barely. His movements were quick and deft, not so easy to predict. I went behind him, swinging my sword at his unprotected back. He turned, blocking the blow and countering.

I stumbled through the snow, my breaths coming in harsh rasps. The assassin came charging, a mad red glint gleaming in his eyes. I readied my blade, and found it unnaturally lighter than the last. It was Souzou's present, anyhow. Arai Shakku had a right to be called one of the best. I gritted my teeth and tightened my grip on the hilt.

Suddenly, a blur of blue came directly in front of me, blocking the attack as others began to gather around. Bewildered, I looked up at the figure before me.

"Who the—"

I looked into the face of Okita Souji.


	13. Chapter 6: Alliance

**Chp. 6: Alliance**

"Haha," Okita laughed nervously. "Sorry, Sokusai-san…it took us a while to get here…"

"What are you doing he—"

"Oops, sorry, no time to explain!" Okita grabbed my wrist and began to run. I could see Shishio surrounded by various blue and white-clad figures, but it seemed that they stood no chance against him.

"Okita-kun, your men…" I said, glancing over my shoulder and continuing to run.

"Wah? Oh yes, well, sacrifices do have to be made for this country, right?" he smiled, not slowing down. "Not to worry, they knew that they would have to die when they joined us. Our main concern today…was you."

We sped through the forest, dodging the trees here and there. Okita was extremely agile, and it took us no time to find ourselves at the bottom of the mountain. We finally slowed our pace down.

"Whew," he laughed, shaking his head, and turning around as to wait for someone. "That was quite a run. Of course, I would have loved to take a stab at Battousai, and get that pesky Katsura too, considering that he left at the last attempt, but—ah, here comes Saitou-san!"

The tall, winky-eyed man came racing down the mountain, slowing as he came to us.

"Why did you stop?" he demanded. "You should be at the headquarters by now!"

"Ha, well, we decided to wait for you," Okita said confidently. "They seem to have given up on us. Of course, with Battousai so badly wounded and only one bodyguard, Katsura would not be so stupid as to come after us. We two, excuse me, three, are quite a match for one bodyguard, Battousai's successor or not."

"A successor already, hm?" Saitou smirked. "It's as if they're expecting their men to die, and even appointing successors to specific ones. Amusing, no self-confidence, whatsoever."

He gestured for the three of us to get a move on, avoiding the main roads and staying among the trees.

"…Is that natural?" I questioned, as we trod along at a brisk pace.

"What?"

"Appointing…successors. Ken—Battousai isn't even twenty yet, and it's as if they're…quite prepared to drop down on the ground dead any moment," I said uneasily. "Are they so unconfident about their own hitokiri's abilities?"

"Ha, they'd probably say that they were 'playing it safe', no?" Okita snickered, lights of disgust flaming in his eyes. His eyes widened in shock, however, as he stopped and erupted in a coughing fit.

"Okita-kun!" I exclaimed. I rushed over to him, but Saitou grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Wait it out," he ordered. "He is ill in the lungs. We must not disturb him, and transport him to a doctor when he is well enough to walk."

Tuberculosis. I was surprised that he could even swing a sword, much less be a Captain of the Shinsengumi squads.

"Is our destination far from here?" I inquired, a bit worried. I was not so arrogant as to throw all concern away for someone that had just saved my life.

"Not much. It seems to be getting better. Okita-kun, are you all right?" Saitou questioned, walking over to him.

"I'm fine," he laughed weakly. "No blood. Not as bad as the last. This is rather embarrassing, I must say…so sorry, Sokusai-san."

"It's nothing," I said, quite relieved. "But the cold seems to be affecting you. We should…go wherever we're supposed to be."

Saitou chuckled. "I suppose you'd like to know why we helped out?"

"'Helped out' is quite a light term for it," I commented grimly. "But yes, I would like to know."

**********************

We eventually reached the Shinsengumi headquarters, and after a hot bath and a change of clothes ("Sorry, you seem to have left your stuff there, you'll just have to borrow my smaller casual outfits," said Okita nervously), Saitou and Okita began to get to the point.

Well, almost. "Tea?" asked Okita. "It's good for you!"

We sat quietly for a few moments, sipping our tea and staring at each other. It was unnerving.

"Well?" I asked bluntly, breaking the silence.

"We received reports of your assassination attempt last night," answered Saitou. "Quite alarming, really, to hear that you'd failed, considering your quick success over the past few months ever since your appearance. We also heard that Battousai was clearly involved and had taken you to the mountain area. So we just took some men there as quickly as we could, rescued you, and brought you back. Gallant, isn't it?" he smirked.

"…and that's it?" I asked, an eyebrow raised. "So you decided to sacrifice your men and help me out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Yup," Okita grinned, sipping his tea cheerfully. I looked at him with a sardonic expression.

"Just kidding," Okita said happily. "We couldn't just afford to lose someone that we really wanted to recruit—oops." He placed a hand over his mouth and snuck a glance at Saitou. Saitou shot a dangerous look at him.

"Ha, I thought as much," I smirked. "You still want me in the Shinsengumi? I thought I clearly declined your offer."

"Yes, well, I really can't take 'no' for an answer," Okita said, his expression becoming serious for the first time. "We almost got that Katsura a few weeks ago, and that was when Battousai went into hiding. However, our power is a bit stretched, and we need to employ as much power as we can."

"I don't care for politics, Okita-kun. You know that," I said, playing with my hair.

"Yes, well, if you help us out, maybe you can come into contact with that Shindou and have another chance of finishing him off," Saitou smirked.

"Tempting," I said dryly. "Very well, I'll help you out."

Okita clapped his hands. "Really? Wow, that took less convincing than I thought!"

"I'm assisting you not because of Shindou, but because I owe you one," I said simply. "I don't forget when people save my life. Yes," I added, seeing Okita's surprised face, "I'm saying that I most likely would have died back there. That man was different from the rest, I'm still injured from last night, and I don't fight as well in snow. However…I'd rather not really 'join'…just 'cooperate'. And I don't want to wear the uniform. It'll just be easier for me to blend in, since you uniforms clearly mark you as Shinsengumi."

"Well," Okita remarked, scratching the back of his head, " despite you not really joining, I can't say I'm not pleased. Either way, we have what we want." He stood up abruptly. "I think I'm going to see the doctor now. Bye!" He gave a small wave of his hand and disappeared through the doors.

"Is he always like that?" I asked Saitou. "Okita-kun, I mean. Is he always smiling and carefree?"

"You'd be surprised if you saw him battling," Saitou replied. "That boy never lets his guard down, and that smile never leaves his face. It's quite disarming, really." He finished his tea and also stood up. "I'll see to your rooms." His soft footsteps soon died away as he left the room, leaving me alone.

I let out a sigh, being extremely tired. Closing my eyes, I leaned against the wall and thought of my courses of action. Kenshin wouldn't be up for a while, and Katsura must be furious. As for Tomoe-san…she still had my kimono. Really nothing I could do about it. Maybe I could pay her a visit in a few weeks. Giving a weary yet satisfied scoff, I drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 7: White Plums in Red

**Chp. 7: White Plums in Red**

Two weeks passed without much activity. Saitou had preferred me to make the individual assassinations, seeing that the public had no idea where Sokusai had disappeared off to. "You'll blend in better with the shadow. Just make sure you don't say a word during the entire assassination," Saitou cautioned. "It's likely that if you do, word will leak out that you're female, and that would be rather disastrous."

I had no intention to create a disaster either. Often times, I had glanced up at the foreboding mountain, wondering whether I should go to Tomoe-san and retrieve my _yukata_. It was rather pointless though, as I had already said that she could keep it. I sighed. No point in taking it back.

The snowy days finally reached the town. Harsh winds and flurries swept through the town, wrapping the town in a cold hand. There was a day where I found myself at the bottom of the mountain, pale and breathless. I had been taking a break from Saitou's instructions, ("Keep inside the town and be inconspicuous."), taking a stroll in the alleys of the city. I shivered, not just from the cold either. There was an ominous feeling in the air, and I was quite sure to bet it had to do with Battousai. Without a backward glance, I ran up the mountain, breaths coming out in short puffs of smoke.

Arriving at the top, I darted around the trees, finding the ramshackle home that Battousai and his wife lived in. It was empty; the atmosphere around it hung with a heavy stillness that made the silence unnatural and unnerving. I spotted footsteps leading from the hut into the opposite forest and followed them, hand clasped over the cold sheath of the blade.

The moment I entered the woods, I could feel my sixth sense of perception impaired. The feeling of apprehension in my stomach intensified, and I hurried further into the intimidating gathering of branches. The minutes ticked by, seeming like hours, as I continued my hurried pace following the evident footprints. Once in a while, I would come across the splattered red color of blood, then trailing away along with the footprints.

_Kenshin's blood_…there was no other swordsman that lived up on this mountain. Glancing around, I saw an arm laying aside the footprints. I could feel my breath coming in shorter pants as I quickened my pace. The snow drenched my leggings, making it harder to move through the forest.

"Damn snow," I cursed under my breath. I was freezing; it was stupid of me not to bring a cloak.

I finally came across to a clearing, shivering. I looked across the landscape, and froze at what I saw, hearing a sharp intake of breath that was my own. The ground was stained red, seeping red, the icy snow enveloping the blood into the white. A corpse was laying across from another figure, one whose red hair and golden eyes were the talk of the Revolution. The same golden eyes were bent over in pain, agony, and sorrow, with tears pouring out of them, expressing the anguish that was shown. A streak of blood poured from a cut across his cheek, mixing with the tears. The cut had intercepted with another scar across his cheek, making a cross shape.

Kenshin was kneeling in the snow, wounded, and carrying a body. Black hair was spread over his arm and onto the snow, stray strands in different directions. The smell of white plums could not be missed. Tomoe-san was dead.

I took a step towards Kenshin. He didn't even glance up at the sound of crunching snow. There was something more to her death than somebody random killing her. There was not just pain in Kenshin's eyes. There was more…there was guilt. But he couldn't have…

"Who killed her?" I asked, my voice sounding more harsh than I intended it.

He did not answer.

"I'll ask you again; _who killed her?!?_" My voice rose almost to a shout. I could feel the same clamminess, the same nauseating feeling that always rose in my throat whenever an assassination was over. There was so much blood, so many bodies, so much guilt.

"You did, didn't you?" I said harshly. "Why—_why did you kill her?!_ Wasn't she all you had?! Didn't you love her?! She loved you too, she told me—she…"

My voice trailed off when I remembered what Tomoe-san had said over tea:

"But he told me…that my responses to his questions would clear his mind, and he could think clearly. That was not my intention. I did not mean for it to happen. I meant to seek revenge, not with my own hands, but with someone else's. I made compromises, and dedicated myself to plotting his downfall…"

So Kenshin had not known. He had not known that his own wife had intended to kill him from the beginning, that he had killed the first person she had loved himself. I glanced at the corpse lying nearby. He must've been the 'someone else' that Tomoe-san was speaking of. It made sense. But…

"Was it an accident?" I asked softly, my voice a bit kinder. For I saw in those eyes the pain that my own heart reflected, the loss of the life that I'd cherished more than my own.

"…Yes…but at the same time…I should have known."

We were silent. There was a gnawing in my heart, the yearn to say something, the need to comfort the friend that I had grown up with. But… I could not stand to stay in his presence. I turned around to leave, and then heard him say, so softly and so tenderly,

"Kikome…I know how you feel now. I know why now…you killed those you killed."


	15. Epilogue: END

**Epilogue****: Four months later**

"You're leaving? But why?" Okita pouted, not his normal cheerful self. "We just lost the first battle; we're going to need all the help we can get, inconspicuous or not!"

I calmly tied my belongings up, sparse as they were. "We've been over this for a while now, Okita-kun. I have no reasons. I'm just leaving."

"I give up; Saitou-san, please try to talk to her," he said, annoyed.

Saitou looked at me intently. I could feel his golden probing eyes trying to coax an explanation out of me. "Please explain why you're leaving _now_, of all times, Sokusai-san. If you really have no reasons, then you might as well stay."

I sighed and turned around. "Saitou-san, Okita-kun, with all due respect, I have no reason to give you an explanation. I never said that I would join the Shinsengumi, but merely cooperate. And I have cooperated over the past four months, whether or not I was useful, I'd rather not know. Please don't think of me as ungrateful; I really am indebted to the Shinsengumi for the help they gave me. However, I do believe it is my time to leave. I am now sixteen; I should be all right out there by myself."

Saitou sighed. "Twitchy little peacock, aren't you?"

I managed a smirk. "You calling me arrogant?"

"Somewhat. Well, Okita-kun, looks like we have a loss in the Shinsengumi, in addition to all the casualties that we had from the last battle."

Okita growled. I had never seen him like this before, pouting and sour.

"Saitou-san, you were supposed to convince her," he complained. "You just listened to her and let her go. How is that helping me?"

Saitou shrugged. "You're going to have to let her go sometime. Sokusai-san, when are you leaving?"

"In the evening, when nobody can see me."

Okita sighed. "Well, looks like there's nothing we can do…the Shinsengumi's done for, anyway."

"How can you say that? I'm just one person; I hardly helped out anyway…"

"Well, our defeat is basically inevitable, so there's nothing we can do about it. Just wait…wait to see when fate will unravel itself."

******************

The moonlight shone overhead, illuminating the dark alleys of Kyoto. It was a pleasant evening; a gentle cool zephyr blew gently across the sleeping city. It was rather odd to see it so quiet, with all the cannons and guns that were shooting throughout the day.

Okita and Saitou walked me to the outskirts of the village.

"Well, where are you going now, Sokusai-san?" Okita asked, smiling. What a show he can put on.

I glanced up, and said determinedly, "The mountains. I want to go to the mountains, and see what I can find there."

"Dirt."

"What?"

"I said, 'dirt.' C'mon, Sokusai-san, please, why don't you just stay…" Okita's voice trailed off when he saw me grinning.

"Okita-kun, I'm glad to hear that you'll miss me so much," I laughed. "I really appreciate it, and yes, I'm serious," I added in response to his disbelieving face.

"Sokusai-san, lighten up some at the mountains," Okita smiled back. "You have a nice laugh. Surprising, but nice."

The sound of my laughter had startled me as much as it had startled them, but I didn't mind. It felt nice to laugh again, like a normal person. Why I couldn't do it before then is beyond me. But as I walked away from them, towards the dark rural mountain, towards the starry sky, I felt the weight of loneliness leave me. The fact that Okita-kun would miss me made my stomach lighten.

Friends. It was such a long time ago. A year since I had felt this way. I lifted up my head to the night sky and the moon that seemed so ominous only a year ago and said under my breath,

"Smile away then; till fate unravels itself, till it unravels this tangled web."

**End: Legend of the Ages.**


	16. A Note from Author

Thanks for reading! Of course, the story's not finished since the Meiji Arc is yet to come. I really enjoyed writing this one, since the Bakamatsu arc was still my favorite.

Tomoe's death never ended up quite how I liked it—nevertheless, I deemed it satisfactory since I couldn't find a way to make it perfect. The ending was also a bit rushed, but I wanted to depict Kikome's change in her personality and her willingness to ally herself with the Shinsengumi (who will always be better than the Ishin Shinshi.)

Even in the end, Kikome is still the same immature child who believes herself to have matured to the point where she can take care of herself. However, I intend to create a sense of womanly maturity around her in the sequel, since Kikome will have grown ten years, in solitude and away from the acquaintances that she so recently acquired. They'll all come back, of course, and I daresay it's about time for Kikome to open up her heart again. 

The next sequel will be about the Meiji era, and how Kikome meets up with her old acquaintances. (I don't want to say _friends_, since at this point, she really has none, unless you count Saitou and Okita. But Okita sadly dies before the Meiji era, and well, Saitou is probably the closest thing to a friend that she has…but neither will spend time on petty words and relationships.) She'll meet Aoshi, a new face and a refreshing new relationship, but I really haven't planned out the rest. 

Again, thanks for reading! I don't get to update that often, but thank you for supporting me!

--Jenniko-chan


End file.
